Moving Ahead: 12 Years Later
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Sequel To Can't Move On Without You- 12 years later and Inuyasha, Kagome and their family have come a long way and move along with memories with their friends and family.


**A/N: Hi, I though I would put together a short sequel to "Can't Move On Without You" since some people asked for one. I had ideas and I put it all in this one shot. This was somewhat difficult to put together but I think it turned out alright. Please tell me what you think afterwards!**

**Please R & R!!!**

**

* * *

Moving Ahead: 12 Years Later**

**It has been a total of 13 years since Inuyasha and Kagome were reunited and now they have a wonderful growing family. They continue to live in the same humongous house and have many wondrous and fantastic memories. Their previous life was interrupted by an unfortunate and unforeseen event but that didn't deter them from living happily. Right now, everyone is living peacefully and no one could ask for more.**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~**

**Amaya****- Now 16 ½ years old, she was the eldest of her three siblings. Her sterling silver hair went down to her waist; much like her father. Her silver ears still attracted much attention and got all huffy when someone; other than her family and best friend, Suzu, tried to touch them. She is intelligent and can quickly solve any problem; although she resorted to violence when she was pissed. The teenager is so much like her father it's scary. She has inherited everything from him but still has her mother's gorgeous smile. She has strengthened her demon powers and skills and could become a fighting machine if she was pissed enough.**

**InuHaru****- The second eldest was 12 years old. Her black hair dipped in silver went to pass her shoulders but wasn't as long as her sister's. Her black ears was just as furry and tried to not to lash out when they caught eyes. Unlike Amaya, she has become mostly like her mother; passionate, considerate, helpful. But she has inherited Inuyasha's demon abilities too. She can kick butt like her sister but not tough and as long. She first tries to reason like her mother but if worse comes to shove, she will lash out. She and Amaya are close as sisters and will help each other out if need be. Her sister is like another teacher for her demon half but her father usually handles the basics and difficult aspects.**

**Takeshi****- The only and youngest son, at 10 ½ years old. Like his older siblings, he has inherited the ears and demon senses and abilities from dad. His hair was a mixture of black and silver making it appear as a dark gray at shoulder length. His eyes were the exact same shade as Inuyasha's. His personality was also a mix of his parents. No one knew who he exactly took after. He was half mom, half dad. His sisters drove him nuts most of the time but he was pretty active. Takeshi loved martial arts like his father and learned to cook by watching his mom. A complete mystery but Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't have him any other way. **

**

* * *

**

In her room, sixteen and a half year old Amaya was snoozing in her bed; her red pillow and comforter covering her whole body, with the exception of her arms sticking out. On the floor to her right, her best friend of 12 years, Suzu was also sleeping deeply. Both were sleeping in due to the fact that it was their summer vacation. Regrettably, their wish was not pleaded...

"**AMAYA!!! **Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The 12 year old slammed the door open and literally pounced on her older sister.

Suzu sprang from her covers as she heard the startling voice and looked to see the youth jumping on her sister. The girl only smiled and then stretched; yawing as she did.

InuHaru continued to attack her sister until Amaya growled very loud and pushed the annoying brat off; resulting in revealing a grumpy quarter demon. "**YOU LITTLE BRAT!** Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!"

InuHaru landed back at the doorway and pouted; crossing her arms. "Aw come on, Amaya. I only woke you up. It was fun!!"

Amaya only growled louder and deeper.

"I should have known you're not a morning person, just like dad. Geeze talk about grumpy..." She grumbled as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Suzu looked up to her best friend. "She's right; you're not a morning person at all." She shook her head.

Amaya sighed as she slowly regained her cool. She rubbed her deep honey, sleepy filled eyes as she flopped down on her pillow. Her now waist length silver hair was spread out all over her pillows and sheets. "I know, I know. But its summer vacation and I want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?"

Suzu yawned again and got up to fully stretch her muscles. Her dark brown hair was mid length up in a ponytail and her dark cocoa eyes were shinier than ever. All was gone the baby fat and here was a mature 17 year old woman. She was attractive but didn't flaunt her looks. "Yeah I know, especially when our senior year is just ahead."

Since Amaya was intelligent, she skipped a grade and now was with her best friend and they would graduate together. They were inseparable; Amaya and Suzu; similar to how Kagome and Sango were. They did everything together and went through high school life just like their parents did.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Suzu asked.

"What is?" Amaya sat up and pulled the cover off her.

"I mean..." She turned to the silver haired girl. "How we came together 12 years ago and now look at us...almost adults and graduating school!!"

Amaya smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah it is." She wrapped her arms around her knees in thought. "I still remember that day. I was so shy and had no friends but you came up to me. I smelt no fear from you at all."

Suzu only chuckled. "...So do I."

Amaya's nose then went on radar mode. "I know what that is!!" She stood up and took another whiff to confirm the smell. She gasped in delight. "Mom's making cherry pancakes!!! **EEEEEEEE!!!**" The girl squealed and ran out of the room and downstairs in a flash. Suzu sighed as she followed her cherry possessed friend.

**In The Kitchen**

Indeed, Kagome was making breakfast for her family. InuHaru was already at the table munching on her blueberry pancakes. The 33 year old mother smiled as she heard her eldest scream and footsteps above her. When it came to cherries, no matter how old she got, Amaya still loved her fruit.

"Morning, mom!" Amaya shouted happily as she appeared in the kitchen. "Morning, 'Haru!!" She ruffled her sister's hair as she passed by. She sat at the table and waited for her treat.

"Morning, Little Raindrop. I knew you would come down once you smelt you favorite food." Kagome looked to see her daughter anxiously waiting. "InuHaru didn't you tell her that I was making her favorite?"

"I tried to mom but she kicked me out when I woke her up." InuHaru ate her custom pancakes.

"That's because she pounced on me, mom. And I'm not little anymore." She humphed and crossed her arms.

The mother laughed and saw her daughter's partner in crime appear. "Good morning, Suzu. You girls sleep well?"

"It was okay...until Haru startled us out of it." She sat between Amaya and Haru.

"Well what kind of pancakes would you like, dear?"

"Um, is strawberry okay?"

"No problem." And she went to work on more pancakes.

Dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans covered by an apron, Kagome was surrounded by pans, batter and fruit. She has aged but still looked good as a mother. After having three kids, she's learned and mastered her family's favorites and has created some new recipes. Like her husband, her eldest was extremely picky. Her second daughter was not as choosy and her youngest was a mystery to them all.

"Hey mom, have you seen dad anywhere? I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"Oh he's around here somewhere. Takeshi is probably with him, too." She answered her second daughter.

Kagome went into thought about her family. Amaya was 4 when InuHaru was born and the two sisters loved each other; despite their daily quarrels. When Haru was only 8 months, she became pregnant again; this time with their youngest. Amaya complained at first but got used to it again. Takeshi Takahashi was born 9 months later. Inuyasha was too happy to have a son at last.

"Oh yeah, girls, your Uncle Souta is coming to visit later this afternoon and your uncle and aunt with your cousins, your grandparents and the Tenaha's are coming to dinner tonight." She scooped up the cherry pancakes and set them down in front of Amaya.

"Yay!! The girls shouted. Having the whole family over was sometimes chaotic but it was fun.

The back door opened and in came the Takahashi men.

"Ah, do I smell luscious pancakes?" The father of the house asked. Takeshi ran in seconds before Inuyasha.

"Yes you do." His wife answered. "Where have you been? And where did you take Takeshi this morning?"

He kissed both his daughters and said hello to Suzu before answering. "The boy wanted to know when and where the karate competition was taking place." Inuyasha walked behind his wife and began nuzzling her neck.

Kagome only chuckled as she tried to finish breakfast. "I can't finish breakfast with you doing that."

The two youngest grimaced and looked away at the affectionate scene. The teens only smiled. "Uh mom...dad, I know you love each other but uh....would you mind doing that after we have finished our breakfast?" She stuck a piece of cherry pancake in her mouth as she saw her parents pull apart pretty quickly.

The rest of the meal went pretty smooth. Amaya in all ate 6 cherry pancakes; InuHaru slowly ate her 2 hotcakes, Takeshi munching down on 3 strawberry-banana pancakes. Suzu loved her fruity pancakes too. All had a lovely summer morning.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

When the afternoon rolled around, the sun went away and the rain suddenly came. Amaya and Suzu parted ways a few hours before and now she was babysitting her brother and sister. The rain pounded on the house and it echoed all throughout. Kagome and Inuyasha went to pick up Souta from the airport an hour ago and Amaya was currently watching a sitcom disinterestedly.

"There is so nothing on." The teen mumbled as she started to flip the channels. She lay sprawled over the sofa with her head on a pillow with one leg hanging off.

"Amaya, have you seen the runt?" InuHaru just came downstairs to sit with her and wait until her parents and uncle arrived.

"No....why?" She asked apprehensively as she made room for her sister.

"Um...well I think he disappeared again." She bluntly answered.

"Oh" Amaya relaxed but three seconds later she jumped. "He what?!?!"

"You heard me, he's gone again."

"Don't kid with me, Haru!!!" Her face was panic stricken. She started to pace and mumble incomprehensibly.

The 12 year old sighed and shook her head. "Nope, you were supposed to watch him and you didn't. It's your fault yet again."

"I know that!! Have you tried to smell him out?!"

"I tried but your nose is just about as good as dad's. I can't pick up the tiny things you can."

Amaya groaned and moaned. "This is bad. If mom and dad find out I lost Takeshi again, I will be shredded alive and dad will throw the pieces in the river...and then he'll ground me!!!"

"Oh...fun day when that happens!" She laughed as she dodged an oncoming pillow.

"You are not helping at all!!!!" Amaya shrieked. She looked at her watch and back to her sibling. "Okay, we got roughly two hours before they come home. That means we got a 50/50 chance of finding him beforehand." She then heard the rain pound harder and flinched. "And if he is outside, I will either find him-which is slim because scent washes away fairly quickly or two: I am dead meat when they come home."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't outside. His scent is mostly in the house. That I know for sure."

She sighed in relief but it was short lived. "Okay let's split up. Where have you checked already?"

Haru closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I smelt out his bedroom, the upstairs bathrooms, and dad's gym. He wasn't hiding in any of those."

"Okay, go and check the garage and basement; I'll cover the 1st floor entirely. Call me if you have something." She was about to turn but she felt Haru's hand on her arm.

"Sis, you know I can't smell as well as you. What if I mess up?"

Amaya sighed and bent down to meet her sister eye-to-eye. "I know but you won't. You have more sense than you realize. It took me a long while but dad taught me and mom supported me throughout. You just got to concentrate and believe in your sense of smell, okay?"

InuHaru smiled and hugged her sister around her neck. Amaya hugged back and believed that she has gotten her pumped. "Okay, let's go before I'm literally in the doghouse."

They searched the whole house and the appointed areas but they couldn't find him. His scent was all over the place and he did well to keep quiet because with both rain outside and heaters in the house combined, even Amaya's keen hearing was failing her. After 1 ½ of endless sniffing, searching and failing, Amaya was starting to panic.

"How in the hell can our brother hide himself without getting detected?! I am sick and tired of this chase!! And I am scared that I will never see daylight again!!" Amaya was panicking not only for her brother but for herself.

They both collapsed on the couch yet again. "Maybe you can move to Antarctica until dad calms down." Haru suggested.

"You know that's not a bad idea." She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Goodbye cruel world, goodbye luscious ramen, and goodbye oh wonderful cherry-who is so sweet and juicy..."

"I think you're over exaggerating again, Little Raindrop." Haru liked saying her nickname because it aggravated her and was fun to watch.

"Don't call me that, you little brat!" Haru only laughed and relaxed only slightly. She was also worried about her brother.

The little sister watched her over-dramatic baby-sitter but then she picked up the sound of a car engine. "Uh oh, it's judgment day. Mom and Dad are home."

"I'm not here! Tell them I'm not home and I went out!!" She jumped up and headed for her room to hide.

"Yeah but if I tell them you left the house, then you'd be grounded for sure!" Haru shouted out; her smile evident on her face; obviously enjoying this spectacle.

Amaya stooped mid step on the staircase and immediately stepped back down; mumbling about smart alleck sisters.

She could hear the "dum dudu dum....dum de dumdum duuuuuum" in the background as she jumped back on the couch and waited for her inevitable punishment.

The front door opened and in came from the rain Inuyasha, Kagome and Uncle Souta. All looked wet and tired as they sighed in relief and took off their slick jackets.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Souta!!" Haru greeted and headed straight for her uncle.

27 year old Souta chuckled as he picked up his second niece." Hippity Hop, my-have you grown." He kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't call me that!!" Haru blushed as she hid in her uncle's jacket. That was her nickname not only because she was named after the springtime but because she jumped and hopped a lot as a baby and toddler.

Amaya laughed as he called her sister that. She found it hilarious as hell! That caught the adult's attention.

"Little Raindrop...You look more like your father every time I see you." That stopped her laughing and she pouted.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Souta." She got up and gave her uncle a friendly hug.

"Okay, now where is my nephew? I can't wait to see how he's doing."

Amaya froze, gulped and looked away from her parents; especially her dad.

"Oh yeah about that-"Haru started but Amaya quickly covered her mouth. She continued to mumble. "She didn't say anything!!" The teen tried to convince everyone but her parents weren't easily fooled.

"Amaya Takahashi, where is your brother?" Kagome demanded; crossing her arms.

Haru finally pulled her hand away and blurted out. "Amaya lost him again!"

"What do you mean, you lost him again?" The mother asked; anger apparent in her eyes.

"She wasn't paying attention and Takeshi managed to evade capture....again."

"Haru, you bigmouth!"

Now not only was Kagome angry but the father was silent and his expression was glaring holes into his oldest daughter's head. Amaya knew she was in trouble.

"D-dad look I know you said watch over him but...but...he can hide! I mean I can't smell him anywhere but he's definitely in the house. WE know that for sure." She and Haru nodded vigorously.

"That's right, daddy." She ran to her father's side. "We searched all over but we couldn't hear him or find out his strong scent point."

Inuyasha considered both his daughter's words before calming a bit. "Okay...but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, pup." He said to Amaya, sternly. She only bowed her head submissively.

"Then where is he?" The mother asked her husband.

Inuyasha took a good whiff of the house and seemed to catch movement upstairs. "He's upstairs...." He sniffed again. "...in one of the guest bedrooms, I figure."

"How is that possible?! We searched all rooms of the house!" Amaya asked; baffled.

"That's because I cloaked myself in blankets, clothes and stuff so that your nose would go haywire." His voice was loud as he bounded down the stairs. "Wow, dad you're good. Not even Amaya figured it out. I thought she would at least sense me upstairs."

The eldest mumbled about troublesome brothers and looked over to her parents and whined in submission. She was doing that a lot today. "I'm sorry mom, dad."

The parents looked at each other in decisive thought before returning to their daughter. "We forgive you, baby." Kagome said, her arms still crossed but her tone was softer than before.

"But you have to be more careful, pup. Takeshi and InuHaru are all you have as siblings and I know you don't want to loose them." Inuyasha finished. "You understand?"

Amaya nodded silently. She looked over to see her only siblings standing beside Uncle Souta and smiled lovingly at them. They smiled back and both ran over to hug her. All three hugged for a while; relishing in the moments. The three pulled apart. She looked to her father and slowly made her way over. She kept her head down but after a few moments, Inuyasha pulled his daughter into an embrace and kissed her forehead. Amaya nuzzled and licked his chin; just like when they were first introduced 13 years ago. The father accepts and kisses his daughter again.

The moment was watched by Kagome and Souta both; who remember that moment that happened long ago. She smiled and walked over to hug both her husband and her daughter. Then some moments later; the uncle and both siblings joined in the family hug.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

It was approaching 6 in the evening and Kagome was starting the big dinner. She had the various and plentiful vegetables, ingredients for bread rolls, and a big chicken enough for an army.

"Mom, can we help?" She looked over to see both her daughters standing in the doorway.

She smiled. "Thanks, babies. Um, why don't you two rinse all those veggies and set them over in the bowl over there?" She pointed to a big strainer beside the sink.

The girls did as told and all went to work. Inuyasha and Takeshi were out buying drinks and deserts; especially when there will be a total of 7 kids in the house.

When Amaya rinsed out the last of the veggies, she caught wind of a familiar scent. "It smells like Uncle Sesshy and Aunt Rin are here!"

Sure enough, five of the eleven faces had entered the household. Sesshomaru and Rin had three kids too. They first had the eldest; Sora, at 12 years. She looked liked dad but acted like mom. Next arrived were the twins; Ai and Ichiro, at 9 years old. Ai looked like her mother but had her fathers' eyes. Ichiro resembled Sesshomaru but had hisr mother's eyes.

"Sora! Over here!" Haru called; rushing out; finishing her chore.

"Haru!" The cousins came together and laughed. Like Amaya, Haru loved her cousin too. They, along with Sango and Miroku's daughter were a little unit of their own.

"Hey Rin, Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted. "Hello, Ai, Ichiro, how is my niece and nephew?" Both ran over to hug their aunt happily. She giggled and hugged back.

"Kaggie, it's been awhile." Rin said back. Sesshomaru only nodded. "Where is my brother?"

"He's out with Takeshi to get drinks and deserts. They should be back soon." Then the Takahashi women went into kitchen mode and proceeded to prepare the meal.

About 20 minutes later, Sango and Miroku with their family appeared. The two had an eldest, a daughter named Akemi, a few months younger than InuHaru. She definitely looked like Sango but had Miroku's eyes. They had a younger son, Satoshi, who took after Miroku more than Sango would like, meaning he has started groping.

"Sango, in here!" Kagome called from the kitchen. Sango kissed her husband and kids and went to the kitchen to work on the meal. Miroku joined Sesshomaru in the living room and Akemi went to join Haru and Sora upstairs.

Soon after that, not only did the father and son return but the grandparents too. Now everyone was here. The twins chased around Takeshi, never leaving him alone, all the husbands, like most men, were enjoying football. The women were congregated in the kitchen making the big dinner. Amaya joined in helping them seeing that her sister and brother were occupied and her father, uncles, granddad and non-related uncle were watching sports.

About a little under an hour later, the meal was set on the long table in the formal dining room. All the kids came down to feast their eyes on a big roasted chicken, roasted vegetables, delicious bread rolls, and drinks at each place setting. Soon everyone was gathered at the table; enjoying the meal while relaxing in each other's company.

"Hey, grandpa, I have a question for you." Amaya suddenly asked.

InuTaisho looked up. "Go ahead, Amaya."

"Now I know wolves can howl; dad told me that but can dogs howl too?"

"Now that is a good question. I've wondered about that too." Haru spoke up.

InuTaisho thought for a while before answering. "Well, yes it is possible. We can howl but only when we are happy or pleasured by something." He briefly glanced at Izayoi but she turned head; hiding her blush.

"You know, I've heard dad sometimes howl at night and he sounds really happy." Sora said. The twins nodded their heads; agreeing.

All occupants laughed at the mentioned couple. Rin was looking down, embarrassed and the husband had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, he's really loud too!" Ai added.

"Ai! Sora! You will not speak of such things at the table!" Rin reprimanded but still looked completely embarrassed. All continued to laugh that their stomachs started to hurt.

"Really, dad does it too and sometimes when were are asleep in the middle of the night-"

"Takeshi Takahashi!" Inuyasha shouted. Now the other Takahashi couple was on the embarrassment list.

"Why are we talking about 'howling at night' at the dinner table?!" Sango asked; baffled as she set her fork down.

"Sango, my dear we may not be dogs but you can howl-"Miroku stopped as he felt as his face contorted into pain; which was on his foot and on his hand.

Sango was red now as her fork stabbed his hand; luckily not piercing the skin but close enough to hurt, and her pump heel poked his closest foot.

Currently all three couples were red with anger and embarrassment caused by their own kids. The grandparents were enjoying this and the kids; including the teen was laughing their heads off. Kagome was staring at her plate; hiding her flushed face, Inuyasha was silent and stuffing his mouth with food to keep from saying anything, Rin was red and looking at her kids who were trying their hardest not to laugh any harder, Sesshomaru was mostly silent once more, Sango was also flushed and Miroku was still in pain.

Now this type of family group who has been together for so long was bound to have really embarrassing situations such as this. They may have some moments of sheer anger, embarrassment, frustration, happiness, laughter, fun and sometimes pain, but this gigantic group will remain as family and friends until the end of time.


End file.
